The Seven Sin Sisters
by xXPunk09fanXx
Summary: OCs major... WolverineOC... basically Boy meets Girl... They hate each other... Or do they... read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Phoenix Isolde Matthews, and YES I know i have an odd name, but my parents are what some would call "hippies", but I just call them mom and dad, atleast in my thoughts and journals, but when I talk to them, they insist that I call them Carolyn and Bob. My grandparents disowned them- on both sides- so I don't have any family, inless you count the rest of our commune. There's Sara and Paul, Flo and Scott, Kya and Eric, Skylar and Kyle, and of course all of their kids. So altogether there's 20 of us living on 20 acres of land, in upstate New York. I attend Xavier's School for gifted youngsters. In other words, I'm a mutant. My "family" is really open to the idea of mutants, seeing as eight of the ten kids on the commune are mutants, and those are the only ones, we know of, seeing as the other two are just toddlers. I'm the oldest, seeing as I'm eighteen,almost nineteen(I started school late); the others are in order of oldest to youngest; Petunia, seventeen; Lotus, sixteen; Athena,fifteen; Sunshine, fourteen; Summer, thirteen; Autumn, twelve; and Spring, eleven. They're known as the Seven Sins. Don't ask some kid in my psycology class found a thing online that seemed to describe their powers. In order of person; Light, Water, Fire, Darkness, Earth, Ice/Metal, and Wind/Air. Me I can control all seven of those, plus I can control the weather (sometimes) and I have been told that I have a voice that could bring a herd of elephants and rhinos to their knees(if they had any). Professor Xavier calls me a "super"-mutant, all I know is that I have a hellva lot of power and no freakin' idea how to control it. Now you're all probably I'm wondering why I'm telling y'all this. Well, I'm telling you the story of my life at Xavier's and how I meet my true love; Logan, a.k.a Wolverine.

You see, Logan and I are a lot alike, ya know, anti-social, angry at the world, unapprochable except to those we know and trust-which isn't a lot of people, and we both hated each other from the very beginning... This is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

**You are the first deadly sin:** Pride

Pride is considered the root of all evil. It is for pride that the Devil fell from the heavens to the subterranean realm of the underground. The selfish sin is to be "vainglorious" and think oneslef better than all others. Arrogance blocks the Divine as well as other persons from the heart.

**Your Devil: **Lucifer.

**Your Animal: **The Lion.

**Your Opposite: **Humility.

**Your Element: **Light.

**You are the second deadly sin: **Greed

Greed is a worldly sin that creates misers, thieves, and mrderers. Like the "hungry ghosts" of the Buddhist hell, the greedy always crave more no matter how much they have. Wretched and envious, greed escalates to a state of infinite dissatifaction and the sin's obsession with material wealth and "things" leads to neglect of spiritual wealth.

**Your Devil: **Mammon.

**Your Animal: **The Wolf.

**Your Opposite: **Sufficiency.

**Your Element: **Water.

**You are the third deadly sin: **Lust

Lust is said to be a sin of the flesh, craving touch. This "sin of the flesh" is said to lead to "uncleanliness". Also associated with fury and lechery.

**Your Devil: **Asmodeus.

**Your Animal: **The Goat.

**Your Opposite: **Chastity.

**Your Element: **Fire.

**You are the fourth deadly sin: **Anger

Anger is another sin of the Devil, and one of the immense importance and fiery power. The consequence of this inflaming and indwelling passion os ot feel vengence in one's heart. This sin escalates to rage, obliterating all but negativity within body, mind and soul and results in murder and war. Often seen in icons, Anger is a creature stabbing himself in the heart with a knife.

**Your Devil: **Satan.

**Your Animal: **The Boar.

**Your Opposite: **Patience.

**Your Element: **Darkness.

**You are the fifth deadly sin: **Gluttony

Gluttony is seen as the sin of excessive eating or drinking. The endless maw of the glutton is never satiated, and he or she is never satisfied. The glutton lives to eat and soon escalates to forgetting gratitude. The pursuit goes on and leads to specific damnation:the glutton in hell will dine on toads and be forced to drink putrid water.

**Your Devil: **Beelzebub.

**Your Animal: **The Fly.

**Your Opposite: **Sobriety.

**Your Element: **Earth.

**You are the sixth deadly sin: **Jealousy

Jealousy is a "sin of the Devil" for "Thou shalt not covet" is one of the ten commandments. Over concern with the possessions of the others is seen escalating to hinder sympathetic human relationships. Dante saw the spirit of evil as a huge serpent who so entangled himself with his victimthat the became utterly intertwined and no longer distinguishable one from the other.

**Your Devil: **Leviathan.

**Your Animal: **The Dog.

**Your Opposite: **Charity.

**Your Element: **Ice/Metal

**Your the seventh deadly sin: **Laziness

This sin is considered on of the flesh. Usually it is represented by scenes of falling asleep on the job, especially if a monk is preforming the job. When in a state of sloth, negligence and apathy soon set in. Thomas Aquinas wrote that all sins that are due to ignorance are due to Sloth.

**Your Devil: **Bethphegor.

**Your Animal: **The Donkey.

**Your Opposite: **Diligence.

**Your Element: **Wind/Air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile BUT i've been having the hardest time thinking of anything to write... If you have anything that help don't be afraid to let me know!!!**

_**The day we showed up at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster was a day none of us would ever forget, our parents dropped us off at the front gate in their old fashion VW Bus, and in the keeping of traditions it was-UNFORTUNATLY- painted in bright colors and flowers, we were just glad that it was late and noone was outside. I was really happy that our parents were so accepting of our powers otherwise I have no idea what we would have done. **_

**Also, I don't have any claim tothe characters you reconize but the ones you don't... They're mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile BUT i've been having the hardest time thinking of anything to write... If you have anything that help don't be afraid to let me know!!!**

The day we showed up at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster was a day none of us would ever forget, our parents dropped us off at the front gate in their old fashion VW Bus, and in the keeping of traditions it was-UNFORTUNATLY- painted in bright colors and flowers, we were just glad that it was late and noone was outside. I was really happy that our parents were so accepting of our powers otherwise I have no idea what we would have done. As we waled up the winding path to the front door I thought back on what brought us here in the first place.

_"What are you doing?" I asked the kids as I walked into the "living room", truely every room in the house is a living room, but hey._

_"Nothing" came back the general concensus. And a few gurgles from Winter and Pansy the toddlers I mentioned earlier. They're 2 and 1 1/2._

_So as I made my way through the room to the other side, I relized(forgive my spelling) that there was only 8 of them, 9 including myself... "where's summer?" I asked._

_"idon'tknow" Lotus informed me, it was then that I felt the dampness and coldness of a gush of water hit my back. "SUMMER!!!" I hollered,"2 can play that game," a growled as the lights flickered, I heard the babies whimpering but, I didn't care all I could see was red and the object of that red was standing right in front of me. "Phoenix Isolde you stop that right now I heard Kya(my ma) scold me. I whipped around and before I relized what I was doing a gust of wind came through the open windows and shattering the closed ones and flung my ma across the room. She hit the wall with a sickning thud. It was only then did it dawn on me what I had done, and the lights stopped flickering and the air settled and as I fell to the ground with the harsh relizivation that I had harmed my mother, the woman who loved me despite, my freakishness. I sat there in the middle of the room amid the shards of glass and frames from the windows, and when it felt as if though it had been hours but been merely minutes I saw the others rush to the aid of my unconsious mother, I saw the fear in their eyes and it hit me... I put that fear there, me. When Petunia came to ask me if I was alright, I pushed myself up off the floor and was out the back door and half-way to the stables before anyone could holler after me. When I reached the stables I flung open the doors and ran to the end stall, to where AngelBaby, my pure-breed white stallion, stood a height of 16 hands and was magneficent and majestic in movement... my best friend, I ran to her and threw my arms around her neck as she nuzzled into mine. "Phee... it was an accident...come back inside" a voiced, which I identified as Skylar, soothed me, she had that effect on people, a calming one. "Is she ok?" I choked out, as I continued to sob into AngelBaby's soft neck. "She's fine, she's worried about you." She informed me. " Why?" I questioned. _

_"You're her daughter." _

_" I almost killed her!" I Shouted._

_" But you didn't." _

_"I could have"_

_"Let's go inside and work this out"_

_"Fine"_

_As we walked inside I informed her that I had heard of a place for people like me, mutants, I suggested that maybe I go there and learn to control my powers and my temper. _

_"We'll see"_

And that was the start of my journey to Xavier's School. By the time I broke out of my reverie, we were approaching the imposing portal that was to start the rest of our lives. When I rang the bell, the door was answered by...

**A Cliffie... ducks out of way of anything thrown**

**Again I own anything you reconized and do own anything you don't.**


End file.
